All I Want
by Katy Kear
Summary: Lucas lost Riley, Charlie "won" her. Will Lucas win her back? When Charlie goes to extremes, will he lose her? Read to find out! Mentions of Rucus. Chiley (Charlie/Riley). A Fanfic inspired by the song "All I Want" by Olivia Rodrigo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__Hey Everyone! So I'm taking a little break from the Seasons before I write the 8__th__ Season. I came up with the idea for this fanfic while listening to __**All I Want **__by __**Olivia Rodrigo **__(from __**"High School Musical: The Musical: The Series"**__). She actually wrote the song herself. It's a really good song. The lyrics will be a little out of order, because they'll go with each chapter._

_So, this fanfic is not related to the Seasons in anyway. It is a stand-alone fanfic. KC doesn't exist in this fanfic. I'm going to try a different method of writing than I usually do with this one. I'm going to try to tell it from a Third Person POV. So, here is __**All I Want**__!_

"_**I found a guy, told me I was a Star. He held the door, held my hand in the dark."**_

Lucas walked up to Riley on the first day of Junior Year.

"Hey Riley," he said.

Without looking at him, she said "Hi Lucas."

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked.

"There's nothing to talk about, Lucas."

Charlie walked up behind her and put his arm around her.

"Hey Babe," Charlie said, kissing her on the cheek. He looked towards Lucas. "Hey Friar."

"Gardner," Lucas said, nodding his way. He looked at Riley and back at Charlie.

"Oh, right, no one told you," Charlie said. "I swept her off of her feet over the Summer. You know, after you broke her heart."

"Stop, Charlie," Riley said. "I'll see you both in class."

Riley walked away.

"You don't deserve her, Gardner," he said.

"I won, Friar," Charlie said. "Get over it."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, Charlie," Lucas said. "You've always treated her like an inanimate object, like she's a prize. You don't deserve her."

"And you do?" Charlie asked. "You avoided telling her that you loved her. I tell her every day."

"But do you mean it?" Lucas asked.

The bell rang and they both hurried to class.

After school, Lucas drove home and walked into his house.

"How was school?" Rachel, his mother, asked.

"I saw Riley," he said.

"Is that good or bad?"

"She's dating Charlie Gardner now," Lucas said.

Riley walked into _Topanga's _with Charlie.

"Hey," Maya said. She didn't like Riley with Charlie, but there was no talking her out of it.

"Hey Maya," Riley said.

"Hi Maya," Charlie said, with his charming grin.

"Are you going to try out for the play, Riley?" Farkle asked walking up to the three.

"I don't know," she said.

"You should," Farkle said. "I am."

"Farkle, you're not that good of an actor," Maya said.

"Hey!" Farkle said. "I've gotten better. I've been the lead in the last three plays."

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You should audition," Farkle said.

"Yeah, you should," Maya said. "I think I might even."

"_Maya's _right," Charlie said. "You're a star, Babe. You need to shine."

Charlie hasn't liked Farkle since New Years of 8th grade. He blames him for losing her in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**And there's one more boy, he's from my past. We fell in love, but it didn't last. 'Cause once I figure it out, he pushes me away."**_

Lucas laid awake. His mind kept going back to that day.

_ Lucas and Riley were sitting in her room at the Bay Window. _

_ "And then Johnny tackled this guy so hard!" Lucas said. He was telling her about a football game out of NYC that she wasn't able to go._

_ "I love you," Riley said. Lucas was caught off guard. _

_Maya had told him the day he got with Riley at the ski lodge to tell her he loved her. He never did._

_ "What?" _

_ "I love you."_

_ Lucas just stared at her. _

_ "Lucas?" He stood up._

_ "I think I should get home," he said._

_ "Aren't you going to say it back?"_

_ "I think we should take a break," he said. _

_ "What?" She asked. She was heartbroken. _

_ "I'll see you later," he said. He walked out of her room._

_ "Hey, Lucas," his mom said when he got home. His parents were separated. They stopped saying 'I love you' a long time before that. He wanted to believe they'd get back together. _

_Riley texted Lucas every day since that day, but he didn't respond. Finally during the summer, she stopped._

He knew he should have never let her go. He did love her, but he couldn't say those words then, not when he never heard his parents say it anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

** _"Does he think that I'm the kind of girl who needs to be saved?"_ **

Riley went to look at the cast list for the play. She didn't get the female lead. Maya did, though, and she was happy for her. Charlie walked up to her.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"No, Maya did," she said. "It was fun to audition, though."

Charlie looked at the cast list. Farkle got the lead male role. Charlie wanted him and Riley to get the roles. The only friend he liked of Riley's anymore, he now hated her.

"You should have gotten the role," he said.

"It's fine, Charlie," she said. "Maya will do great. I'll just try again next time."

Yeah," he said. "I'll see you in class."

"See you later," she said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said, smiling at him.

Riley walked up to Maya.

"Peaches!" Riley said. "You got the part!"

"I know, I saw," she said. "I'm sorry you didn't get it, Riles."

"It's fine," Riley said. "I just auditioned because you guys told me to. Did you see who got the male lead?"

"Yep, Farkle," she said. "I'm gonna see if we can change the kiss scene to kissing the hand. It'll be like kissing my brother."

"Have you told Josh about you getting the part yet?"

"Yep," Maya said. "He's happy for me and said he'd be there opening night!"

"I'm glad you two finally got together."

"Me too," she said.

A week later, Maya was walking to a class when Charlie pulled her into a closet.

"What are you doing, Gardner?" She asked him.

"I know you're jealous of Riley," he said.

"What?"

"That's why you didn't give up the lead when she clearly deserved it," Charlie said.

"You're crazy," she said.

"And I can tell the way you look at me too," he said. "You're just overall jealous of her, aren't you?"

"Keep dreaming, Gardner," Maya said. "I'm in love with Josh, not you. I'm leaving." She went to leave the closet and he pulled her back aggressively and kissed her. She tried to push him away when she felt something sharp in her leg. He stopped kissing her and she looked and saw a syringe in his hand. He was wearing gloves. "What did you do?!" She started feeling _off_.

"You had a choice, now you'll get _kicked_ out of the play," he said.

"What did you inje-inject int-to me?" She tried to stand up but couldn't. He put the syringe into her hand. She dropped it.

"Bye, Maya," he said. He left the closet.

Charlie took out his phone and called the school office. He blocked his number. He deepened his voice and started to speak.

"I think Maya Hunter may have overdosed on a drug. She's in the janitor's closet." He hung up. "Now, Riley'll get the part," he said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"He's perfect on paper, but he's lying to my face."_ **

Riley walked into her dad's class but didn't see Maya.

"Hey dad, have you seen Maya?" She asked. "She wasn't in our last class." Other students filed into the room.

He motioned for her to meet him in the hall.

"What's going on, dad?" Riley asked, concerned that he couldn't tell her whatever it was in the classroom.

"Riley, Maya was taken to the hospital," Cory said.

"What?"

"I don't want this getting out," he said. He made sure no one was eavesdropping. "She overdosed on heroin."

"Heroin?" Riley asked. "Dad, Maya doesn't do drugs."

"I thought that too, Riley," he said. "I never expected her to do something so reckless."

"Can we go see her after school?"

"If we are able to, yes," Cory said.

Riley walked into rehearsal.

"Hello everyone," Mr. Tilly said. "Due to Ms. Hunter being…unavailable…the lead will go to Riley Matthews." Riley smiled a little. Charlie smiled at her. Farkle wasn't happy. Riley told him what her dad said. There was no way Maya would do this, and he knew it.

Riley walked into Maya's hospital room.

"Peaches!" She yelled running to hug her.

"Hey Riles," she said.

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't, Riles," Maya said. "I can't remember what happened, but I know I didn't inject myself with that drug. You know me, Riley."

"The first step is admitting you have a problem," Riley said. "I'm here for you no matter what."

"RILEY," Maya said. "I'M NOT A DRUGGIE!"

"If you don't remember anything, how are we sure of that?"

"You know I'd never resort to that!" She said. "It's not my fault that I can't—" Suddenly everything came back. Her face flooded with realization.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"Charlie did this," she said.

"Are you kidding me, Maya?!" Riley asked defensively. "Charlie would never do something like this!"

"He did," Maya said. "I remember. He pulled me into the janitor's closet and said that I'm jealous of you. He acted like I should have given up the part for you. Then he kissed me and stabbed my leg with the needle and injected that drug."

"_Kissed_ you?!" Riley asked. For a split second, Maya thought Riley was mad at Charlie, but she was wrong. "You're delusional, Maya." Maya's face fell. "I know you don't like him, but you didn't have sink so low."

"I'm not lying, Riles," she said. Riley shook her head and walked out of the room.

Mr. Matthews walked in.

"I didn't do this, Mr. Matthews," Maya said.

"I'd like to believe you, but everything points to you," he said. "Is there anyone that you could direct attention to?"

_There's no use_, Maya thought. _No one believes me. Not Riley, not the doctors._

"It doesn't matter anyways," she said. "Just go." He started for the door. "Wait," she started. He looked back towards her. "When can I go back to school?"

"I'm sorry, Maya, but the school had decided to expel you." Maya looked down and Cory walked out of the room.

That night, Lucas dialed Riley's number and it went to voice mail.

"Hey Riley," he started. "I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry for everything that happened before the summer. The reason I never told you that I loved you is because I don't hear my parents say it anymore. I know it may be too late, but I love you Riley Matthews. All I want is to get to some kind of understanding. Bye." He hung up and was relieved he finally let everything out.

Riley couldn't help but think of what Maya said. She walked up to Charlie the next day.

"Hey," she said. "I need to ask you something."

"Oh hey, you left your phone in my car yesterday." He handed her her phone. "What did you need to ask me?"

"Did you have something to do with Maya overdosing?" Riley asked. "Be honest, please."

"What?" He asked. "No. Is she saying I did? I'd never do anything like that, Ri. She's your best friend, and I thought we were becoming friends too."

"Her head will probably get clearer soon," Riley said.

The next afternoon.

At the end of school, Farkle saw Charlie at his locker. He walked up to him.

"I know what you did to Maya," he told him. "She told me everything."

"She's just looney from her overdose," Charlie said.

"The overdose you caused!"

Charlie smiled. "She didn't deserve that role," he said. "Just like you don't deserve the role either."

"You cheated on Riley by kissing Maya, which is also can be considered sexual assault because it was unwanted," Farkle said. "And you could have killed her by doing what you did!"

"I don't care," he said. "She deserved what she got."

"I'm telling Riley everything," Farkle said. "She deserves to know the truth."

"She won't believe you," Charlie said.

"She knows when I'm lying," he said. "And to make sure, she'll hear it from you."

He took his phone out and played it back.

**_You cheated on Riley by kissing Maya, which is also can be considered sexual assault because it was unwanted. And you could have killed her by doing what you did!_ **

**_I don't care. She deserved what she got. _**

"Bye, Charlie," Farkle said. He walked towards the stairs. Charlie tripped him right at the edge and Farkle fell down the stairs.

Charlie walked down to Farkle's unconscious body.

"If you had never told everyone that Riley still liked Friar, none of this would have happened," Charlie said. "I would have won her back, then, but you ruined it."

He stepped on Farkle's phone, breaking it. He saw blood coming from Farkle's head. He walked away and left the school.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

"_**All I want is a good guy. Are my expectations far too high?"**_

_Something about how Charlie answered me yesterday makes me wonder if he did it or not_, Riley wrote in her journal. _He seemed really defensive. Maybe he was telling the truth- I mean would he really do something like that? Maya seems to think he did._

"I don't know what to think," Riley said out loud, closing her journal.

She heard her phone ringing. She went to her dresser and grabbed her phone. She saw it was Lucas. She answered it.

"Hey Lucas," she said.

"Riley, Farkle's in the hospital," he said.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah," he said. "He fell down the stairs. He's still unconscious. Ms. Tilly found him at the bottom of the stairs. His head was bleeding."

"Wow, do you think I should go to the hospital?"

"I'd think it wouldn't even be a question you'd need to ask," he said.

"You're right," she said. "Could you give me a ride? Charlie's out with his family tonight and mom and dad are out on a date."

"Yeah sure," he said. "I'll be there in five minutes."

She waited outside the apartment for him. When he pulled up in his truck, he opened the door for her.

"Thanks," she said. She got in and they started for the hospital.

After a little silence, Lucas broke the silence. "About the voicemail I left—"

"What voicemail?"

"The one I left a couple days ago," he said.

"I didn't have a voicemail from you," she said. "I left my phone at Charlie's house that night, and when I got it back there wasn't a voicemail."

"Oh," he said.

"What did you say in it?" She wasn't going to deny he left one if he says he did.

"It doesn't really matter now," he said.

"Of course it does," She said.

"We're here," he said.

Riley went into the waiting room and saw Maya.

"How is he?"

"He finally woke up," she said.

"So has he said anything?"

"Where's Charlie?" Maya asked.

"He's out with his family," Riley said. "Has Farkle said anything?"

"I think you should hear it from him."

"How are you?"

"They have me on a rehab thing," she said. "When I'm not a druggie, but no one believes me except for Josh and Farkle."

Riley went to Farkle's room.

"Hi Farkly," she said.

"Hey Riles," Farkle said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I have a concussion," he said, "a broken arm, and a small skull fracture. So, my head hurts, but they have me on medication."

"How did you fall?"

"I was tripped," he said. "Riley," he looked straight at her. "Charlie made Maya overdose. I confronted him after school today and he admitted it."

"Are you serious, Farkle?" She asked. She genuinely wanted the truth. "He really did that?"

"When I told him I was going to tell you the truth and showed him I recorded our conversation," Farkle said, "he tripped me and I fell down the stairs." He looked in her eyes. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes," she said. "I know when you're lying. You avoid eye contact when you're lying." She stood up and said. "I have to go."

Farkle nodded and said "Be careful."

Riley walked out to the waiting room.

"I'm sorry, Maya," she said, giving her a hug. "I believe you."

"I know he puts up a good front."

Riley looked at Lucas. "Could you give me another ride?"

"Home?"

"No, Italiano's," she said.

He drove her there and she walked inside. Charlie wasn't there with his family, he was there with another girl that wasn't a family member. She walked right up to their table.

"You're a monster, Charlie Gardner," she said. He looked up at her.

"Riley!" He said. "I can explain!"

"You mean explain that you're a compulsive liar!" She shouted. "You lied about hurting Maya and about being out with your family! You tripped Farkle and you'd probably lie about that too!"

"What is she talking about, Charles?" The other girl asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"You could have killed both of them!" She started for the exit.

"Wait, Riley!" He grabbed onto her arm. "I did it for you, for us!"

"Like you did _this_ 'for us'?" Riley said. "Oh _please_! We're over, Charlie!"

"Riley, come on!"

"Goodbye Charlie!" She walked out of the restaurant. Once she got into the truck, she called the police and told them everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**_"And I say that I'm through, but this song is still for you."_ **

Lucas and Riley talked while driving around for a while, then gave her a ride home.

"Wait, Riley," Lucas said before she got out of the truck. "What I said on the voicemail—"

"I know, I retrieved it and listened to it," she said. They looked at each other. She leaned in, but he turned his head.

"I don't think you should rush into anything," he said. She smiled at him.

"You're right," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She got out of the truck and walked into her apartment building.

Lucas drove away.

When Riley walked into the apartment, she saw her mom flipping through channels on the TV. It landed on the news.

_A scandal at Abigail Adams High School is so bizarre that it has parents questioning whether or not their children are safe at the school_, the news anchor said. _Bob Baxter has more on the story. _

It showed Bob Baxter.

_Local New York teenager, Charlie Gardner_, Bob Baxter said,_ is being charged with causing his classmate, Maya Hunter, to have a heroin overdose by personally injecting the young woman with the drug. A long with this, he is suspected in causing another student, Farkle Minkus, to take a fall down the school's stairs when the young man confronted Gardner about the incident with Hunter. The police was able to retrieve an audio file from Minkus' phone that he recorded the two's conversation with. _

They started playing the audio file.

**_"I know what you did to Maya,"_ **Riley heard Farkle say.** _"She told me everything."_ **

**_"She's just looney from her overdose," _**Charlie's unmistakable voice said.

**_"The overdose you caused!" _**

**_"She didn't deserve that role," _**Charlie said.** _"Just like you don't deserve the role either."_ **

**_"You cheated on Riley by kissing Maya, which is also can be considered sexual assault because it was unwanted," _**Farkle said.** _"And you could have killed her by doing what you did!"_ **

**_"I don't care," _**Riley heard Charlie say.** _"She deserved what she got."_ **

Riley became angry. It went back to the news anchors.

_That is very troubling_, the news anchor from before said.

_That kid has issues_, the other said.

_Thankfully both of his victims are physically alright_, The first news anchor said. _The school is immediately reversing Ms. Hunter's expulsion._

Riley went up to her room and called Maya.

"_Hey_," Maya answered.

"I am so sorry that I didn't believe you!" Riley said. "I just thought he wasn't like that, but I should have believed that you'd never resort to drugs."

"_Like I said_," Maya said. "_He put up a good front. He's always done that. Remember him telling your parents '**Hi, I'm a good person**'? That's something people that aren't so good say._"

"True," Riley said. She paused.

"_Did you turn him in?_" Maya asked.

"Yes," Riley answered. "How did the police retrieve the audio file? Charlie broke Farkle's phone."

"_It was on his SD card_," Maya said. "_So you heard it?_"

"Yeah," Riley said. "I kind of miss being naïve. You know, when we believed in princes and that the perfect guy would sweep us off our feet. But in real life no one is perfect and relationships are complicated."

"_I never believed in that_," Maya said. "_I've always known that nobody is perfect. Maybe it's what I grew up with._"

"Yeah, Lucas isn't perfect," she said. "Charlie definitely isn't."

"Why bring up Lucas?" Maya asked.

"I almost kissed him," Riley said. "But he said I shouldn't rush into anything."

"_Well, he's right about that_," Maya said. "_What happened when you confronted Charlie?_"

"He was on a date with another girl," Riley said. "He said he did what he did to you and Farkle for me, for us. I dumped him, and when I got back into Lucas' truck, I called the police."

"_He was cheating on you?!_" Maya asked. "_He's just complete scum, isn't he?_"

"Maya, no one says scum anymore," Riley said.

"_Do you still like Huckleberry?_" Maya asked her.

"Honestly," Riley said. "I don't know. Maybe. But it doesn't matter right now. I need to focus on myself right now. I can't just jump into another relationship."

"_True_," Maya said. "_Well I'm gonna get some sleep._"

"Goodnight, Peaches," Riley said. "Love you."

"_Goodnight, Riles_," Maya said. "_Love you too, Honey._" They both hung up.

Lucas laid on his bed and took out his phone and scrolled to Riley's name. He wanted Riley to be okay so he wouldn't try to start anything up again until he actually knew she was ready. He just hoped that one day, they'd be able to try again.

_You okay? _He texted her.

**_I will be_ **, she texted back. **_Thanks for driving me home._ **

_No problem_, he texted her. _Goodnight, City Girl._

_**Goodnight, Cowboy** _, Riley texted him back.

**_"All I have is myself at the end of the day. All I want is for that to be okay."_ **

**_Author's Note: _**_That's the end of **All I Want**! I hope you liked it!_


End file.
